An application marketplace may offer a multitude of different applications, such as mobile applications. For example, the applications may include games, email applications, social networking applications, mapping applications, imaging applications, music playing applications, shopping applications, and so on. Developers may wish to compare the developer's applications against other application that might be related to the developer's applications.